(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that include an intermediate transfer member to which toner images in different colors are multi-transferred and that form a color image or the like by simultaneously transferring the toner images, which have been multi-transferred to the intermediate transfer member, to a recording medium by using a transfer roller.